Murder Murdoc
by mystifymind
Summary: This story is based on the movie Kill Bill, but with Gorillaz characters. When Noodle realizes she is pregnant, she quits her job as a member in the Deathly Viper Assasination Squad, leaving her lover Murdoc thinking she died. In El Paso, she settles down and finds love and peace with Murdoc's twin sister Murda. But then he comes back ...
1. Chapter 1

MURDER MURDOC

_This story is based on a picture I saw on DeviantArt and the movie Kill Bill, you may see the parallels. I changed the order of events though, they all happen in chronological order. I hope you like it and please don't kill me if you don't like it ... please review and comment! owo_

**Opening**

(Her POV)

I've never liked travelling with planes, but in my job it was something I had to very often. To distract myself, I grabbed a newspaper and started to read for a while. There was a nice and peaceful silence around me, since it was seven o' clock in the morning and the sun shane softly through the small windows, covering everything in a pretty, warm light. I continued reading, without much interest though, when suddenly a slight sick feeling developed itself in my stomach, causing me to jump up and run into the toilet. I threw up heavily, more than normally and I started to worry. Did someone know that I was coming, and had poisoned the food? No. Poison works different, and much more painful. My thoughts wandered through my memory what I had been doing the past few weeks. Nothing unusual, except for- "Dammit!", I cursed under my breath, cleaned my mouth quickly with some water and checked my look in the mirror. I looked completely normal, but my gaze flicked down to my belly. Normal as well. Slowly, my hand lifted up my shirt a bit to expose my torso. "Hm." I pressed my hand on my belly, trying to feel something different than usual. Nothing. Shaking my head, I tugged my shirt back into place and calmed myself with the thought that it was something of the food. But deeply in my mind, I knew that it wasn't so. A knock on the door made me twitch. "Ma'am, we're landing soon. Please go back to your seat." "Alright, thankyou." I quickly unlocked the door, smiled at the stewardess and went back to my place, dropping into the seat. Could it be true? Could I really be ... pregnant? If I'd tell him ... would he be happy? Would he help me raise our child? _No_, I thought. _He's a killer, so am I. My child doesn't deserve to be born into a world like this, cruel, bloodily and full of violence. No way. _An idea became to form in my mind, but it was interrupted by the captain's voice, who announced that we were landing any minute now and that we should put on our seatbelts. I prayed that I wouldn't throw up again, and looked outside of the small window to my left. I could see the small airport, and I prepared myself for what I had to do. My job.


	2. Chapter 2

MURDER MURDOC

_This story is based on a picture I saw on DeviantArt and the movie Kill Bill, you may see the parallels. I changed the order of events though, they all happen in chronological order, and some things are different than in the movie. I hope you like it and please don't kill me if there are some mistakes ... please review and comment! owo_

**Opening**

(Noodle's POV)

I've never liked travelling with planes, but in my job it was something I had to very often. To distract myself, I grabbed a newspaper and started to read for a while. There was a nice and peaceful silence around me, since it was seven o' clock in the morning and the sun shane softly through the small windows, covering everything in a pretty, warm light. I continued reading, without much interest though, when suddenly a slight sick feeling developed itself in my stomach, causing me to jump up and run into the toilet. I threw up heavily, more than normally and I started to worry. Did someone know that I was coming, and had poisoned the food? No. Poison works different, and much more painful. My thoughts wandered through my memory what I had been doing the past few weeks. Nothing unusual, except for- "Dammit!", I cursed under my breath, cleaned my mouth quickly with some water and checked my look in the mirror. I looked completely normal, but my gaze flicked down to my belly. Normal as well. Slowly, my hand lifted up my shirt a bit to expose my torso. "Hm." I pressed my hand on my belly, trying to feel something different than usual. Nothing. Shaking my head, I tugged my shirt back into place and calmed myself with the thought that it was something of the food. But deeply in my mind, I knew that it wasn't so. A knock on the door made me twitch. "Ma'am, we're landing soon. Please go back to your seat." "Alright, thankyou." I quickly unlocked the door, smiled at the stewardess and went back to my place, dropping into the seat. Could it be true? Could I really be ... pregnant? If I'd tell him ... would he be happy? Would he help me raise our child? _No_, I thought. _He's a killer, so am I. My child doesn't deserve to be born into a world like this, cruel, bloodily and full of violence. No way. _An idea became to form in my mind, but it was interrupted by the captain's voice, who announced that we were landing any minute now and that we should put on our seatbelts. I prayed that I wouldn't throw up again, and looked outside of the small window to my left. I could see the small airport, and I prepared myself for what I had to do. My job.


End file.
